the_walking_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Carter
'''Carter '''is an antagonist in ''The Walking Life. ''He is an Alexandrian resident who dislikes Rick Grimes and his group. Personality Biography Early Life Carter lived in Alexandria and worked as a construction worker who helped Reg Monroe build various structures and buildings in the town. He was a regular working-class man who worked up to become a contractor, and made a good living. Feud with Rick Carter is often seen in Alexandria and witnesses Rick Grimes' outbursts and occasional violent acts in the town due to his hard background as well as his son Carl's and his friends, he began to slowly dislike him. Carter is seen with Tobin and a few other construction workers working under Reg when Abraham Ford comes looking for a job, which Carter disagrees with but Reg allows him much to Carter's distaste. Carter sees Carl in the street and becomes aggressive towards him, so Daryl Dixon comes and confronts Carter, telling him to back off or else. Carter backs off but gets angrier. After Rick is talking to Deanna Monroe, Carter confronts Deanna and demands she kick Rick and his crew out of Alexandria, but she refuses and tries to convince Carter they're good people who had a rough life. Carter doesn't care and becomes agitated, believing Rick is dangerous and is going to kill someone. Carter confronts Eugene Porter in his house, where Carter deduces many facts about him and Rick. Eugene asks him to leave but Carter makes him confess of Rick's terrible deeds and that he even stolen from Deanna when he first arrived in Alexandria. Carter threatens Eugene that he'll tell Rick he snitched but won't if he helps him take down Rick. Eugene seemingly agrees and Carter later has more interactions with other characters. One night, Carter orders Eugene to gather more people who hate Rick and Eugene agrees. However, when Carter meets Eugene in his house, Carter realizes that Eugene tricked him and as revenge, Carter burns Eugene's hand and threatens to kill him. Eugene flees from the house and Carter chases him, but Carter is tricked by Eugene to be trapped in an alleyway. Kidnapping In the alleyway, Rick and Daryl confront Carter while Eugene watches and the two beat up and load him in a van. Rick and Daryl take Carter outside of Alexandria and in a desert area, where Daryl digs a grave while Rick berates Carter for what he did. Daryl offers Rick a chance to kill Carter however Rick declines and says that he isn't worth it, so Daryl prepares to kill him instead until Carter begs for mercy. Carter says that he will just leave them alone and won't tell anyone about what occured if he is spared, convincing Daryl that if his murder was discovered, they will never be accepted into Alexandria for a more peaceful life. Daryl reluctantly agrees to spare Carter, untying him, but threatens him not to tell anyone and to leave everyone alone. Daryl drives off and leaves Carter to return to Alexandria on foot. Further Anger and Death Rick confronts Carter in the street, but Carter reveals what happened to Rick and promises that he'll stay away from him and everyone else. However later, Carter confronts Carl and threatens to harm his friend, Sophia Peletier, if he doesn't do what he asks. Carl agrees and Carter is let in Rick's house, where Carter interrogates Carl on Rick and the others. Carter even mocks Carl over the tragedies in his life and causes him to cry, with Michonne overhearing this. Michonne confronts Carter and has Carl leave, with Michonne telling Carter that he should be dead and was only spared because he begged and mocked him. Carter gets violent with Michonne and threatens her, leading Michonne to knock him out. Michonne ties Carter up in Rick's garage and the next day tells him to leave Alexandria and never return, but he ignores her and attempts to rape her. Michonne grabs a nearby screwdriver and stabs him in the chest, killing him. Rick witnesses Carter's death and the two cover it up by having the car crushed with Carter's corpse inside. Relationships Quotes Category:Antagonists Category:Alive Category:Characters